ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Mebius
is a theatrical film set in the series, Ultraman Mebius. This film debuted on September 16th, 2006.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/goods/061115/main.htm Brief Synposis on Tsuburaya's Official Website of "Ultraman Mebius and the Ultraman Brothers" Plot The scene opens up with the four Ultramen: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, all on the Moon and fiercely engaged in battle against U-Killersaurus, an extremely powerful Super Beast created (and controlled) by all of the collective hatred of Yapool. While fighting with the Ultra Brothers, U-Killersaurus flees from the Moon and attempts to take their battle with him to Earth, where countless lives could potentially be lost. U-Killersaurus tries to take advantage of the Ultra Brothers brief moment of weakness to ambush them with his tentacles. However, the Super Beast is weakened and dismembered by both Ultraman and Ultraseven, while Jack and Ace manage to strike the Super Beast directly with their Specium and Metallium Rays, which greatly weakens U-Killersaurus and knocks the Super Beast into the Ocean off the shore of Kobe, Japan. Defeated, an astral form of Yapool appears before the Ultra Brothers and vows that he shall recover to continue his reign of terror. To ensure that Yapool never escapes though, the Ultra Brothers agree to seal away the entity for good by use of a technique known as the "Final Cross Shield," a technique powerful enough to keep Yapool imprisoned for eternity, but at the cost of their ability to transform back into Ultramen ever again. After some initial hesitation, the Ultra Brothers agree to do so with faith that the Humans will protect themselves from now on, and Yapool is sealed deep within Kobe Bay, never to return again... Six months later, the newest member of the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius (under the disguise of "Hibino Mirai," and having joined the Earth's Defense Group: GUYS) recounts the previous events as being the final battle in which the four Ultra Brothers ever engaged in, as well as it being his inspiration to joining the Ultra Brothers in protecting Earth. Now in the Present Day, the four former Ultras, now under their Human Forms have all lived their lives happily among Humans doing jobs that they particular enjoy (Shin Hayata is an Airport Manager, Dan Moroboshi has become a Farmer, Hideki Goh is a Go-Kart Racing Manager, and Seiji Hokuto is a Baker.) Meanwhile, Mirai has arrived at Kobe to investigate the ocean nearby (the same location in which Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed away) as per a mission assigned to him by GUYS. There he meets a woman named "Aya Jinguji," who is an Oceanographer who is affiliated with GUYS (particularly with Capt. Sakomizu) and has agreed to assist Mirai in his Investigation. During their time together, Mirai also meets Aya's skittish little brother, Takato, but is unable to properly meet him as he is too shy, and runs off. Suddenly while Mirai and Aya are together, Mirai (and the other former Ultramen) notice an Ultra Sign appearing in the Sky! According to the Sign (sent by Zoffy,) someone is attempting to release Yapool! At the same time, an Invisible Ship appears in Kobe and noties the same spot in which Yapool is sealed away in. Inside the ship are a group for four aliens known as "The Alien Alliance," which consists of the Aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle. The Alien Alliance are the ones who are scheming to release Yapool from his imprisonment, but with Ultraman Mebius as an obstacle to their plans, the Aliens instead plan for a way to get rid of the Ultra, to which Alien Temperor aggressively declares that he will kill Mebius himself and rule over the alliance, to which the others calmly agree to. Meanwhile back to Mirai and Aya's research, Aya reveals to Mirai that Takato's skittish nature is due to an accident that took place three months ago. While playing with his dog, Art, Takato and Art were both attacked and nearly killed by the monster, Kelbeam! Since then, Takato has since then become traumatized by the event and his dream of working with GUYS was forgotten. During the revelation of Takato's lament though, Mirai and Aya come under attack by Alien Temperor, who is looking for Ultraman Mebius! Going off to confront the Alien, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and does battle with Alien Temperor in a nearby Harbor. Alien Temperor manages to keep Mebius on edge with his Electrical Whips, but Mebius manages to power through, and after luring Alien Temperor out of the Harbor and away from Kobe, Ultraman Mebius manages to destroy the Alien with his Mebium Ray. Unaware to Mebius though, the Alien Alliance was using Alien Temperor's boastfulness to draw out Mebius so that they could analyze Mebius's abilities in battles to use them to their own advantage. Meanwhile shortly after Mebius defeated Alien Temperor, Mirai notices Takato all alone (he had just witnessed Alien Temperor's attack and was reminded of his traumatic past,) and he tries to console him, only for Takato to run away, claiming that he hates Ultraman and GUYS. Shortly after Takato runs off, Mirai is encountered by none other than Shin Hayata himself! Taking Mirai with him onto a cruise to join him (along with Dan, Goh, and Hokuto), the four former Ultramen reveal the lives that they've lived while hiding on Earth. After relating with Mirai's feelings of not being able to help Takato with his Trauma, the four tell him that even Ultras have their limits, and that by striving to overcome those limits is what makes Ultramen do the impossible. During the five men's meeting however, the five of them hear Yapool's voice nearby, which concerns them that their seal on the entity is weakening (as a result of the Alien Alliance's interference.) Returning back to Aya's research facility, Mirai encounters Takato once again and tries to get on his good side by reminding Takato of his more pleasant memories, and he ultimately manages to get back on the boy's good side by promising to have Ultraman Mebius salute to him the next time he appears, rekindling their friendship. Unknown to Mirai however, the next member of the Alien Alliance, Alien Zarab appears and ambushes Aya, taking her hostage! Alien Zarab then takes the disguise of Aya and tricks Mirai into drinking a poisoned cup of coffee, paralyzing him! With Mirai incapacitated, Alien Zarab transforms into "Imitation Ultraman Mebius" and begins attacking Kobe, to everyone's shock! Despite being paralyzed though, Mirai manages to stumble out of the facility and transforms into Ultraman Mebius once more to battle the Doppelgänger. Arriving just in time to save the Mayor of Kobe, Mebius and Imitation Mebius duke it out. Despite still being weak from his poison, Mebius manages to fight on and manages to force Alien Zarab to shed his disguise. No longer donned in his Imitation form, Alien Zarab and Mebius battle once more. In the end though despite Zarab managing to weaken Mebius with some of his additional abilities, Mebius once again wins by destroying Alien Zarab with his Mebium Ray! Suddenly shortly after Mebius kills Alien Zarab, Mebius is attacked once again, this time by another member of the Alien Alliance, Alien Guts! With Mebius having fallen into their trap, Alien Guts proceeds to pick apart the weakened Ultra by blasting him with his laser until finally, the alien traps Mebius inside of a Glass Crucifix. With Mebius trappeed, the Alien Alliance reveals themselves and surrounds all of Kobe in an Isolation Field (which cut off GUYS from coming to assist him.) Unknown to Mebius and the Alliance, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Hokuto were watching Mebius's fight with Alien Zarab and they too witness Mebius's imprisonment at the hands of Alien Guts. With only option left, despite their concerns to do so as it would mean they will never transform ever again and Yapool's seal possibly being broken, the four men agree to transform into their Ultra Forms one last time in order to stop the Alliance and free Mebius. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace return and the Ultra Brothers are confronted by the last two members of the Alliance: Alien Guts and Alien Nackle! With Ultraman and Ultraseven battling Alien Guts, and Jack and Ace battling Alien Nackle, the Ultra Brothers' battle is at the standstill despite the odds being in their favor. After a while of fighting though, the Ultra Brothers manage to strike Alien Guts and Alien Nackle with their signature rays, seemingly destroying the aliens and allowing the four Ultras to free Mebius from his crucifixion. Suddenly after freeing Mebius, Guts and Nackle, who are still alive, strike the four Ultra Brothers with a combined crucifixion ray as well, revealing that the four Ultra Brothers were their actual targets! With the four Ultras captured, the Alliance intends on siphoning their energy in order to free Yapool from his imprisonment, and with Mebius still too weak to fight back, Guts and Nackle easily dispose of the weakened Ultra, forcing him back into Mirai while the two aliens proceed to break the seal containing Yapool! As Alien Guts and Alien Nackle attack Kobe in order to speed up Yapool's revival, Takato (who has been watching the entire fight) decides not to run away from his fear this time, as he learns that neither Aya nor Art were found at the facility, and he rushes off to free Art so that they can escape the Aliens together (since he could not find Aya.) Meanwhile Mirai, who is buried beneath a pile of rubble after his battle with the Aliens and badly hurt, notices Takato overcoming his fear and is reminded by Takato of the same words that he told him during their bonding: "The power of Faith becomes Courage." Touched by Takato's bravery and reminding words of sentiment, Mirai finds a newfound strength and with it, he transforms into Ultraman Mebius right in front of Takato just in time to rescue them from being attacked by Alien Guts. Revitalized, Ultraman Mebius faces off against both Alien Guts and Alien Nackle with confidence and after a short battle, Mebius destroys Alien Guts with his Mebium Ray and proceeds to free the four other Ultra Brothers from their imprisonment. Despite Mebius's victory however, Alien Nackle gloats with pride that they are too late to stop Yapool's revival and sure enough, the energy siphoned from the Ultra Brothers finally breaks the seal and with it, U-Killersaurus is revived, and Yapool is free once more! Suddenly during the alien's gloating, U-Killersaurus murders Alien Nackle in cold blood and destroys the Alien Alliance's ship, revealing that the Alien Alliance were nothing more than pawns used by Yapool to help him get revived. Yapool then reveals that due to the additional power boost he had received from being revived, U-Killersaurus has also been powered up, transforming his Super Beast into the much more powerful, "U-Killersaurus Neo!" The five Ultra Brothers then proceed to battle with the extremely powerful Super Beast, but thanks to U-Killersaurus Neo's new powers and enormous size, the chances of stopping it seems futile. During the fight though, two more Ultras appear in the scene. None other than Ultraman Taro and Zoffy! Coming to assist the others by replenishing their energy from their previous fights. Now with the seven Ultra Brothers teaming up to combat U-Killersaurus Neo once more, the fight begins to turn to their favor once Yapool and U-Killersaurus Neo struggle to keep up with all of the Ultramen. Suddenly just as Ultraman Mebius is about to fire on U-Killersaurus Neo's head with his Mebium Ray, he notices Aya Jinguji, imprisoned inside of the Super Beast's head! Unable to fight back in fear of harming her, U-Killersaurus Neo takes advantage of the distraction and pins Ultraman Mebius, preparing to fire his strongest attack on the Ultra: The "Saurus Full Burst!" Realizing that Mebius was in trouble and that Yapool has taken a hostage, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, and Taro, unite their hands and transfer all of their collective energy onto Mebius and ultimately fusing themselves into Mebius, just mere moments before U-Killersaurus Neo fires his attack. At first it appears that Mebius has been erraticated by the attack, but suddenly, Mebius appears in the sky, now transformed into his new "Mebius Infinity" form for the first time ever! With his newly enhanced speed and power, Mebius Infinity evades all of U-Killersaurus Neo's oncoming attacks and completely destroys U-Killersaurus Neo with his new Cosmo Miracle attack, defeating Yapool and freeing Aya as well. With Yapool, U-Killersaurus, and the Alien Alliance all no more, the Isolation Field that surrounds Kobe disappears and Mebius Infinity reunites Takato with Aya. Finally as promised earlier, Mebius Infinity gives Takato the peace sign, as promised, and Mebius Infinity returns back to normal as the rest of the Ultra Brothers unfuse from him. Sometime later, Mirai is preparing to return back to GUYS's HQ and Aya tells him that they should meet again someday, while Takato (wearing a GUYS uniform) thanks Mirai for "keeping his promise," now more than eager to one day work alongside GUYS and Ultraman once more. As Mirai leaves, he is accompanied by the rest of GUYS and they all return home. Characters to be added Ultramen Aliens and Monsters *Yapool **U-Killersaurus **U-Killersaurus Neo *Alien Temperor *Alien Zarab **Imitation Mebius *Alien Guts *Alien Nackle *Kelbeam Cast * to be added * to be added Notes * to be added External Links * to be added Category:Films Category:Crossovers